Question: Ashley is a gardener. She plants $10$ rows of irises in a garden. Each row has $4$ irises. How many irises did Ashley plant in the garden?
Explanation: The number of irises that Ashley planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of irises planted in each row. The product is $10\text{ rows of irises} \times 4\text{ irises per row}$ $10\text{ rows of irises} \times 4\text{ irises per row} = 40$ irises